two sides of the news
by Ayashi Tetsuko
Summary: news came. and two girls reacted to it differently. based on an actual event. dedicated to those who struggle for democracy and freedom in Myanmar


Disclaimer!

Yatouji Satsuki and Nekoi Yuzuriha belongs to CLAMP. News content summarize from _Suara Pembaruan_ (Jakarta,27/09/07).

**Two Sides of the News**

The biggest TV set in that shop displays a picture of tidy, smart looking woman sitting behind a table, reading the latest international news.

"_Today, the military junta of Myanmar had launched an attack to monasteries in Yangon, following the demonstration conducted by Buddhist monks yesterday… four were reportedly killed, civilians and monks are brutally attacked…"_

Then the story was being followed with scenes of Buddhist monks and civilians running around, trying to escape from bullets and angry soldiers. Then came a picture of a monk, heavily wounded and being treated by paramedics.

Some people stood in front of TV gave an unhappy reaction towards the news. Some turned their head in disgust, some simply put a grave expression on their face. Two office-workers started to fell into deep discussion, "The international community should really do something about this…", "Yes, but how are you going to force them to…" and ended with "We should go to the Net and signed that petition I told you about".

Yet despite of the gloomy atmosphere that existed right after the appearance of the news, a smiling face could be seen among the crowd. A sinister one filled with sarcasm, towards everything she just heard. And that smile belong to this young girl, whose jet-black hair being tied with an orange ribbon, and the yellow jacket that she wore covered the tight black clothes that she wore underneath. She fixed her glasses, and when she was done, she started to walk away and left the place where she used to stand.

Yatouji Satsuki just cannot help but laugh after listening the news she just heard. _Those human beings_, she thought. _They continue to kill each other and step on each other's feet… now tell me why there are no reasons to kill them all, and destroy the planet as the finishing touch?_

Then she walked out from the electronic goods store, and decided to buy a cup of coffee in Starbucks before getting anywhere else.

While here, somewhere in the other parts of the city, someone has also made a reaction towards the news.

It was a comfortable dining room in the first floor of a dormitory house, and a young girl could be seen sitting on one of the chairs, with a dog-spirit by her side. She was a cute teenager in a school uniform, her short hair was cut asymmetrically, and her big round eyes always twinkle with smile. She was enjoying some toast and scrambled egg that she successfully made herself, but then a news that came on TV distract her attention -and destroy her good mood for the day that just begun.

"_Today, the military junta of Myanmar had launched an attack to monasteries in Yangon, following the demonstration conducted by Buddhist monks yesterday… four were reportedly killed, civilians and monks are brutally attacked…"_

"Oh my God! Inuki, that is horrible!" Nekoi Yuzuriha gasped. Inuki replied with a bark. "And check that out… these people are just making demonstration in peace! They are defenseless and their government attacked them and killed them just like that!" she continued while more information on the issue was being reported. Inuki made a growling noise, as Yuzuriha made the volume of the TV louder.

From the kitchen, Arisugawa Sorata shouted at her. "Yuzuriha-chan! The TV's too loud! Whassup there?" he yelled, with noises of something being fried as the background. "Sorata-san, you should see this! Buddhist monks and ordinary people are being killed in Myanmar!" Yuzuriha. Sorata went quiet. "They what!?" he shouted, then ran into the dining room. Being a Buddhist monk himself, his expression was unhappy when he arrived at Yuzuriha's back in the dining room.

While Sorata made some loud, cursing comments on the news that he just saw, Yuzuriha just went quiet. She covered her mouth with her hands, and her eyes are just glassy with tears. "_Nee_, Sorata-san… this is just horrible, I don't get it! Why do those people continue to kill each other? Why do they always use massacre as a solution? I never got it…," then her tears began to fall, and she made herself comfortable in Sorata's big, warm hug.

And she came late to school that day.

The morning turned into afternoon, and afternoon to evening. All over Tokyo, everyone's TV set was displaying the evening news, and the contents are basically the same. The continuation of the story that broke out today.

_"The United Nations had sent its representative for Myanmar… the international community had made a clear stance towards the issue, condemning the violation of human rights…"_

Somewhere around Shinjuku, Yuzuriha was sitting on a bench with Inuki on her feet, wagging its tail. Her expression was gloomy, and her attention was set on the giant TV screen hung on a building. "Oh, Inuki… I still can't believe it… how could they do that?"

And somewhere, right under the government's building, Satsuki was sitting on her beloved Beast. In one of its screen, Beast displayed the same news that was also being aired in others' TV set. But Satsuki did not seemed really happy with it. "Beast. Close that window. Those news on human being are so boring," Satsuki ordered.

Back in Shinjuku, Yuzuriha still stared at the giant TV screen. Then she hugged her schoolbag and stared into her shoes. _It's so depressing… I have seen too much of people killing… and they said that it was the right thing to do…_

While deep in the basement of the government's building, Satsuki began to sit comfortably on her Beast. Cables began to moved around her and entering her nervous system. On the screen of the computer, it was clear that beast had begun to initiate for a program. "Beast, I always told you… human always killed each other, destroy each other. Eat on each other's flesh. In the end, death is the only punishment that could equal what they have done in Earth."

In Shinjuku, Inuki licked Yuzuriha's sad face. "Thank you, Inuki!" she muttered happily. "Do you know, Inuki? With all that I have seen today. And everything that had happened to me so far. I become even more sure that killing is not the right thing to do. And as a Dragon of Heaven, I will continue to do my best to save this Earth!"

Right on top of Beast, Satsuki had connected to Beast completely. A target had been announced on the computer screen. All she had to do was just press ENTER and Beast would execute any command that she gave. Including to destroy a city part. But before, "You know it, Beast. This is why me, as a part of the Seven Angels, existed in the first place. To gave punishments to those who have hurt the Earth…"

A moment later, an earthquake attacked the city.

**-OWARI-**

This is the first time I use stories as a way to express my opinions and stances against actual issues  Please R&R. I welcome all constructive criticism.

I dedicate this story to those who bravely fought for democracy and freedom in Myanmar. My prayers and support goes for you.


End file.
